Things We Can Do
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: The Exorcist is in for a surprise when Kamiizumi takes him on a daytrip. Also known as, Kamiizumi persuades Geist to take the day off work together, and things happen. (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)


**Author note: I do not own Bravely Default or Bravely Second, or any of the characters, otherwise I would've made GeistxKamiizumi canon.**

 **Warning: KamiizumixGeist, a little PralinexKikyo, some spoilers for both Bravely Default and Bravely Second, takes place post-Bravely Second. This also contains LOTS of references to "Things We Cannot Undo" and the other fanfics in that continuum, as well as some headcanons involved regarding both Kamiizumi and Geist. PLEASE read "Things We Cannot Undo" first, at least, if you haven't read it yet!**

 **Today marks the first anniversary of "Things We Cannot Undo," and so I'm celebrating it by posting this oneshot!**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading this!**

* * *

 _ **Things We Can Do**_

Summary: The Exorcist is in for a surprise when Kamiizumi takes him on a daytrip. Also known as, Kamiizumi persuades Geist to take the day off work together, and things happen.

* * *

"Geist?"

"Yes?"

"We're going on a daytrip tomorrow."

"You arranged things so we'd have the day off?"

"Yes, I did. I thought it'd be nice, given how we haven't gone on a date or anything in a while. What do you think?"

"I'd be happy to go with you. Are Rev and Minette coming?"

"I arranged things so that Aimee and Angelo can look after them for the day."

"Just the two of us, hm? Hehe…That sounds good. Where are we going?"

"Now _that's_ a surprise! Don't worry—I have this planned."

"Alright."

* * *

A shopping trip in Yunohana was not what Geist expected.

"Well," The Exorcist stated, looking around, "This is…definitely a surprise."

Kamiizumi offered him a soft smile. "It's one of the few places in Eisen where people don't tense up when I'm around, due to it being a neutral area throughout the Civil War. It's also one of the few places in Eisen where things are generally well overall. Numerous traders and merchants come in through here. I even considered living here with Minette after I adopted her, but then decided to stay in Eternia because it was much closer to others I also consider family."

"I see." Geist looked around. "I never got to really be here, despite the numerous ports I travelled to for my duties when I worked for the Orthodoxy. It's changed a lot since my last visit."

The Swordmaster gently offered a hand to him. "We can spend the whole day here, if you want. We have it all to ourselves. We can take our time."

The Exorcist couldn't help but grin, taking the other's hand in his. "That would be lovely."

"Also, there are hot springs."

"Now _that_ sounds even better."

* * *

The colourful marketplace in Yunohana bustled with visitors, townspeople, traders and merchants alike. As the Swordmaster and Exorcist strolled through the crowd, hand in hand, it didn't take them too long to run into some familiar faces.

"Praline? Kikyo?"

"Hey! Swordmaster!" Praline waved, rushing over to both Geist and Kamiizumi as she dragged Kikyo along. The Ninja looked mildly surprised at being enthusiastically dragged along, but she gave both men a nod of her head as a greeting, quiet.

"What are you both doing here?" The Swordmaster asked. "It's good to see you, but I didn't expect either of you here."

"Well," Praline answered, grinning as she kept an arm wrapped around one of Kikyo's arms, "Kikyo wanted to show me around Yunohana, especially since I plan to have a few concerts here in the next while. What about you two?"

"Um, well…" Kamiizumi and Geist both exchanged awkward glances, and Praline giggled.

"Ohhhh, I see! You're on a date!"

"Yes." Geist strained, hoping he wasn't starting to blush. "We are."

"That's so— _ow!"_

That last part came due to someone bumping into both Kikyo and Praline, before rushing off. The Performer pouted, glaring in their direction.

"Rude," She huffed, "Not even apologizing first!"

"Praline," Kikyo finally spoke up, "Theyjusttookyourpurse."

"What?" She searched herself, before realizing that the Ninja was indeed right. _"HEY!_ Gimme my purse back! _Now!"_ She immediately ran off after the thief, intending to catch him.

Kikyo gasped, rushing off after Praline and the thief. Both Geist and Kamiizumi exchanged awkward looks, unsure if they should help, before deciding that maybe more people to stop this thief would be helpful and that they should run after them, too.

Immediately the four split into two groups—Praline and Geist chasing the thief from behind while Kikyo and Kamiizumi went around to catch him at the front. As the thief tried to turn a corner to lose the Performer and Exorcist, he stalled when he saw Kamiizumi standing there, taking out his katana. As he tried to backtrack, Kikyo stopped him, taking out her kunai and pointing it at him.

" _Whitson."_ Kikyo's voice went into a hiss. Kamiizumi faintly recalled hearing from her about this man. "Iknewyou'd…be around."

"Still having that speech impediment, aren't you?" The criminal mastermind snarled. "Sometimes, even the best criminal needs to get desperate!"

"That's a bit hard to do," Geist stated, pointing his rapier at the man's throat, "When you're up against _the four of us all at once."_

Whitson was still glaring, but the Swordmaster saw the faint fear in his eyes as well. Geist still had a reputation of being _the Bloody,_ after all. "I'm surprised someone such as the Swordmaster would be so low to ever date a man like _you."_

The way he said it made Kamiizumi's throat close up, temporarily, and he saw the anger in Geist's eyes.

Geist jabbed at his throat, nearly cutting into the flesh. "Don't you _dare_ speak further! He accepts me for who I am. And I accept him for who he is. That's all that matters."

A while back, the Swordmaster was sure that Geist would've up and killed Whitson. But now he wasn't necessarily killing to get his point across. Funny how things changed.

Though, he was soon surprised when Praline snatched her purse back and whacked the man in the head. Whitson fell over face first, onto the ground, clearly knocked out. Kikyo, Kamiizumi and Geist all exchanged glances before looking to Praline.

"Thatwasquick." Kikyo finally managed, looking down at Whitson and then up at Praline. "Ishould…IshouldgethimtoHeinkelsohecansitinjail."

"I'll help lug him along." Praline offered, opening up her purse and taking out rope. "We can just drag him!"

Geist blinked, staring at the rope. "Why…do you have this in your possession?"

"This?" Praline looked to the rope, then Geist. "I was going to make friendship bracelets and the place I bought it at ran out of bags to carry it in."

"Oh."

* * *

Dragging Whitson to the Yunohana Police for imprisonment took little time. The Exorcist and Swordmaster parted ways with Kikyo and Praline. The Exorcist noticed Praline give Kikyo a kiss on the cheek as they left, and he smiled at the sight. He was happy for them.

Despite the happy resolution, Geist noticed that the Swordmaster still seemed upset.

Both men had sat down at a restaurant that sold really tasty dumplings and such, and Geist spoke up.

"It's Whitson, isn't it?"

Kamiizumi stayed quiet, but he nodded once in reply.

Geist sighed. "He's just being a shithead because he can. We shouldn't let this spoil everything."

"I know." The Swordmaster stated. He linked one of his hands with Geist's own across the table. "I just don't understand why it hurts. I've been mocked and such before for my own actions. This isn't unfamiliar."

"It's not?" The Exorcist squeezed his hand. "I can understand if people would dislike me and state that openly like he did earlier, but why you?"

"Because," Kamiizumi managed, "Some people can't get over what I did over four years ago in this region, which I don't blame them for. Even if I was simply _assisting_ the Swordbearers, it doesn't change that I did a lot of _shit."_

It was not often that the Swordmaster swore, and Geist knew he was serious.

"All I can say," Geist spoke, gazing right into Kamiizumi's eyes, "Is that they need to move on. Learn to. None of us can linger in the past, 'Tsuna. Not forever. We should cherish what we have right now."

Kamiizumi let the words sink in. "Cherishing the present sounds good. And it's also something I needed to be reminded of." He squeezed Geist's hand in return. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. I forget sometimes, too." A faint smile crossed the Exorcist's face. "Speaking of right now…you mentioned hot springs earlier, yes? Perhaps we could go there."

The Swordmaster chuckled. "I thought you might mention it."

* * *

"… _Shit,_ this is far better than trying to replicate it. It's good."

Kamiizumi cracked a grin at Geist's statement as they both sat in the hot spring. "I thought you'd like it. You have the tendency to have warm baths, even when you don't need to restore MP."

The Exorcist blinked, turning his head to looking to him. "You noticed?"

The Swordmaster shrugged faintly. "It's easy to tell when you see steam coming out of the bathroom when you're using it. The mirrors fog up for a while."

"Impressive observation." Geist raised a hand to caress the younger man's cheek. "You always get the little details."

He leaned into the Exorcist's touch, taking a deep breath. "You're observant, too."

"Mm, true." Geist leaned up close to kiss his cheek. "Like how I notice how you beautiful you are, with _and_ without clothes on?"

"Um—" He felt himself blush, and Geist's snickering did not help it cease. "Well, yes, I suppose. I was thinking of the time when you saved my life by 'undoing' my frostbite, however."

"Ah, true." Kamiizumi felt Geist pull away slightly, to make proper eye contact. "I remember that time so clearly still." A soft sigh escaped him, but it was not a mournful one, and then laughed again. "I even remember nagging you while I half-carried you home, away from those Golems!"

"They beat me pretty well." The Swordmaster agreed, remembering how he had to strip completely naked so Geist could 'undo' all the wounds. "I never forgot bandages and potions after that, though. Not yet, at least."

"They didn't just beat you well, they beat the _shit_ out of you. You looked like you camped in a forest for months and ran into every wild bear possible!"

He raised an eyebrow slightly, but he still smiled. "It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

"Just a little bit," The Exorcist admitted, gesturing with a hand. "And after that, we had to start a swear jar. I think I got better."

"That's because your swearing rubbed off on me." Kamiizumi insisted, chuckling. "I literally dropped the f-word when Praline came to visit."

"You actually did?" Geist gazed at him with wide eyes, a grin spreading. "Was this when I was gone for the day and you had that sweater on?"

" _Yes,_ it was." Why was it that the Swordmaster blushed more at the moment? "Praline was more shocked at my outfit than my swearing, surprisingly enough."

"Speaking of sexy outfits…" A hum escaped the older man as he shifted his sitting position. He practically half-draped himself over the Swordmaster as he thought, a blush coming to his face this time. "That reminds me of the _ridiculous_ corset and heels I wore last Halloween. If I'm the one that keeps getting saddled with the sexy costumes, I'm opting out of group costume arrangements!"

"You can actually pull it off, though." The other reminded him. "I think it looked good on you."

"Thank you." Geist giggled, laying his head against the other's shoulder. "You'd look good in it, too."

"I'm flattered…thanks."

The two faded into silence, for a moment, then the Exorcist spoke again.

"It's funny, that there are all these things we did in the past year. That we're still together…that's incredible, really."

Kamiizumi turned his head to face him.

"True." He managed. "But there are also things we can do."

The Exorcist pulled him in for a kiss, and the Swordmaster eagerly kissed him back.

* * *

The two got out of the hot springs after a while, drying off and reclothing. They decided to have dinner together, before returning home (thanks to the use of teleportation crystals, of course). They'd join the kids for brunch in the morning.

Sunlight tricked through the curtains and into their room. Kamiizumi woke up.

Geist still lay beside him, asleep and half-dressed. Neither of them really wanted sex this time around, so they just cuddled for the whole evening and talked until they fell asleep. They were fine with that, and it wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

The Swordmaster paused, sitting up in their bed, before he moved to the nearby dresser drawer.

Geist woke up to hear his lover opening the dresser, and he blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. "Tsuna?"

"Geist." Kamiizumi closed the dresser drawer, still half-dressed as he faced him, smiling. "Good morning."

The Exorcist grinned back, lowering his hand from his face. "Morning to you, too." Sitting up, he tilted his head to the side a bit before noticing a small box in the other's hands. "What's this?"

"Uh…" The Swordmaster looked down at the box in his hands, then looked up at him. "I think I'll just show you the contents now."

Kamiizumi took a deep breath, before opening the box.

Geist stared, his mouth forming an "oh" at the sight.

Inside the box was none other than a ring.

Geist knew he was gaping, just slightly, but he didn't bother to close his mouth for a moment, transfixed by the sight of the ring. He'd been married _once,_ and after his late wife died he didn't expect to ever marry again. But now…

"I wasn't sure whether I wanted to do this on the anniversary of the night we had sex," Kamiizumi blushed at the memory as he spoke up, "Or in the afternoon afterwards, when we had pancakes and officially got together. So, I chose this morning, right in-between those times."

One year ago, the two woke up from sex and nearly avoided being seen fully naked by their own kids.

And this morning…

Geist slowly inhaled, deeply, as he looked to the Swordmaster. "You…you had this all planned." He managed. "That's why you persuaded me to take the day off yesterday. It wasn't just a normal date."

The Swordmaster nodded, smiling softly back at him.

"Yes." He managed. "That is why. So, I have two things to say. First, Happy Anniversary to the both of us being together. Second…"

He took a deep breath, took the ring out of the box and for Geist to see it better, glimmering in the sunlight streaming through the window blinds.

"Geist Grace. There are so many things we have done together. And the one thing I know I want to do with you is to spend my days doing more together because _you_ are the one I want to do them with. Will you…marry me?"

Geist didn't hesitate.

"Y-yes…" He felt his vision blur as he smiled, from happy tears. _"Yes_ , I will!"

The Exorcist nearly tackled down the Swordmaster as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Hearing Kamiizumi chuckle happily made him smile, as well as the kiss on the top of his head. As they pulled apart slightly, Kamiizumi leaned forwards to kiss him. Geist couldn't help but grin into the kiss, kissing him back.

The Swordmaster was smiling just as much as the Exorcist was as he slid the ring onto the other's finger.

"I'm…I'm glad. Honestly, I'm lost for words. I…thank you."

Geist paused, looking up from his ring to his fiancé. "Do you have a ring for yourself as well? So we match?"

Kamiizumi chuckled, taking out another box, before opening it up to reveal a matching ring.

"Yes, I do. But I thought you'd like to put it on me, yourself."

Geist nodded, taking out the ring, before sliding it onto Kamiizumi's finger. Linking hands with his, he couldn't help but gaze at their rings, and then up at him.

"We match."

Kamiizumi smiled, gazing at their hands and then up at Geist in return.

"We really do."

Their smiles, remained, until Kamiizumi noticeably blanched.

"Oh, Crystals."

Geist looked to him, concerned. "What?"

"Um…" The other man's face reddened. "…Braev's visiting today, this afternoon. I completely forgot until _just now."_

Geist felt his own face flush, recalling the last time Braev had walked in on the two of them.

"…Oh Crystals, indeed."

* * *

Both men got fully dressed and made the quick trip to Aimee and Angelo's place where Minette and Revenant were waiting for them, given that the two children had been staying with the Patissier and Hawkeye the other day.

Revenant and Minette were happily chattering about how they got to make pancakes the other day, and with Geist fully distracted by their conversation, the Hawkeye decided to interrogate Kamiizumi first.

"So," Aimee grinned at the Swordmaster, "How was the date? Was it _fun?"_

At the mention of fun, Kamiizumi felt himself blush despite knowing what implications the Hawkeye made. "Yes, the date was…fun, but not the type of fun you're thinking." He managed. "We just went shopping, mainly, and then went to the hot springs."

"That's nice." Angelo placed a tray of fresh pancakes on the middle of the table, before taking his seat. "I was thinking that Aimee and I might take a quick trip there, sometime. Are the hot springs really that rejuvenating?"

"Yes." The Swordmaster smiled. "They were."

The Patissier had just offered tongs to Revenant to use to grab pancakes with when he noticed a ring on the Swordmaster's finger. "Hm? What's that?"

"What's…what?"

"The ring." Angelo gestured. "I didn't take you as the type for accessories."

"Uh…"

Geist and Kamiizumi both exchanged awkward glances, both of them furiously half-fighting in each other's minds.

 _You tell them!_

 _No, you tell them!_

 _Compromise. We_ _ **both**_ _tell them._

 _Agreed._

"We…." Geist cleared his throat as he exposed the ring on his own finger as well, and Kamiizumi chuckled slightly before they spoke.

"We're engaged."

"WHAT!?" Aimee burst out. Both men nearly jumped in their seats as she broke into a huge smile, starting to carry the new topic of conversation. "Y-you're engaged…tha' means…you're gonna get _married!_ Aww, that's _so_ sweet! Congrats, you two!"

"Married?" Revenant spoke up, looking to Geist. "That's what the rings are for, Daddy? You're getting married?"

"Ah," Geist offered his son an awkward grin, "Yes. Yes, that's what it means…"

Minette giggled at Kamiizumi's slightly reddened face _._ "Does that mean mew two are together forever, meow?"

"Well, Minette," Kamiizumi managed, smiling, "That does mean that we will marry. And hopefully, we will be together forever. I'd like to hope that."

Geist grinned. "I'd like to hope that, too."

* * *

"Let's just break it gently to him."

"Gently?" Geist frowned as the two walked down the halls, both of them in Central Command. "Since when has he ever taken news about us gently in return?"

The Swordmaster faintly recalled his best friend walking in on them after finding out they were together. "You have a point there. But there _is_ a difference between the two of us starting to date each other and the two of us being engaged to each other. I don't want him to majorly freak out on us."

Geist couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "I think you don't have to worry. I actually asked for his blessing a while back. He knows already that we planned to at least try to get engaged."

"Blessing?" He stared. "Since when did you go to my best friend to get his blessing? How did I not know of this?"

"Uh…" Geist blanched. "You know that night, about a week ago, when I said I had to use the washroom? I lied. I snuck out to go see Braev and get his blessing."

"…I see." Kamiizumi took a deep breath. "You know how I said that I had things on my mind that night? I half-lied. I snuck out to go see Denys Geneolgia to get his blessing."

"You _what?"_ The Exorcist blinked a bit. "I…was not expecting you to run to the Kaiser for that."

"You weren't?" The Swordmaster frowned faintly. "I couldn't think of anyone else other than Revenant, and I couldn't ask _him_ for a blessing!"

"What is this about an engagement?"

Both men turned to see Braev Lee march towards them. Geist gulped slightly, and Kamiizumi felt himself struggling not to blush.

"Braev. Um…"

Braev raised an eyebrow. "You two are engaged."

It was a statement, not a question. Geist managed to answer it.

"Yes."

The eyebrow raised higher. "Since _when?"_

"Literally," The Swordmaster answered, "since this morning."

" _What!?"_

Both the Swordmaster and Exorcist grimaced as the former Grand Marshal's words echoed through the hallway. Many passing other people stared at them at least briefly, before continuing with their day.

"Nobutsuna is right." Geist stated, not allowing Braev to stop being shocked. The Exorcist wrapped an arm around Kamiizumi's waist, purring, _"He_ was the one that proposed!"

"G-Geist!" Kamiizumi's face went red, and Geist grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hehehe, it's true isn't it~? Might as well be proud of it!"

"…Crystals." The Swordmaster couldn't help but chuckle, kissing Geist on the cheek before looking to his best friend. "How soon do you think word of this is going to get out, Braev?"

Braev shrugged. "Probably by the end of today. I wouldn't be surprised at this point, given that this is _the two of you_ we're talking about."

All three men blanched at the memory of everyone gossiping about the Swordmaster and the Exorcist having had sex the night before they got together, and then grimaced at the idea of everyone swarming them in the attempt to congratulate them for their engagement.

"…I'm going to inform Edea that Geist and I will be hiding in our house with our children for the rest of today." The Swordmaster finally managed, Geist letting him go so he could rush off to do so.

The Exorcist watched Kamiizumi go, grinning, and then looked to Braev.

"You should probably run, too."

Braev blinked. "Why?"

Geist gave him a look. "Given your loud screaming, _everyone_ is going to think that you know something about me and Tsuna. It's best if you hide for the rest of today, lest everyone swarm you with questions."

Braev blanched as such a vision crossed his mind, and Geist couldn't help but laugh as the man rushed off to do just that. Watching him go, it made Geist think quickly.

He and Kamiizumi were engaged now. They were going to wed, at some point.

… _What a difference a year makes, doesn't it?_

It was only then that something else crossed his mind, and the Exorcist's eyes widened with a horror he knew too well.

* * *

"…Tsuna?"

"Yes, Geist?"

"If everyone keeps trying to swarm us over having sex as well as getting engaged, _what in the name of the Crystals are we going to do about the wedding?"_


End file.
